


Milky Way

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, Rowena MacLeod Appreciation, also sorta, it's praise-kinky but totally sfw, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Everything about Rowena is beautiful, but your favorite thing about her is her skin.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/You
Kudos: 22





	Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ruth posting [this picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_0NXI6gZPM/) of herself.

Rowena MacLeod was a beautiful creature.

Her hair was the perfect crimson, thick and gorgeous, luscious curls or straw-straight strands (depending on the day) falling down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were green as Scottish forests she'd told you tales about, and her lips were red as blood, as rubies sewn into flesh.

She was small, no taller than a barely-pubescent child. When she walked, every step of hers exuded confidence, class, poise of the queen that she was, thought she had no crown. Not that she needed it; she was badass the way she was. Queen of your heart, body, and soul. Her magic knew no bounds; you admired her as much as you envied her, as much as other people — other witches — feared her.

Her voice was a mix of authority and seduction. It was soft and stern and beautiful, perfect in every way, every tone. When she laughed, it was as if angels sang. A melody that made your heart race, that set your every nerve on fire.

Your favorite thing about her, though, was her skin. Soft to the touch, delicate, it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. It was pale, so pale it sometimes looked as if it had no pigment at all. Milk and cream going for miles and miles, not a blemish in sight, not a single flaw.

Freckles dusted almost every inch, gold as stars. As if her body were a constellation, a galaxy. A universe of perfection only you were privy to, only you could lay your eyes upon and touch and call yours.

There was nothing you loved more than laying your hands on her arms or thighs and running them up and down. Feeling her underneath your fingertips, incredibly soft, warm as a furnace. Caressing her. Loving her without a single word spoken. Then you would kiss her, and it would be like tasting heaven itself no matter how many times you did it, and you would run your mouth all over her. Mark every inch of her, nip at that delicious skin, leave a trail of bruises, purple and tender, in your wake.

"How come you're so pale?" you asked one lazy evening, hand, as usual, on Rowena's thigh. Fingers drawing lines over the sensitive skin.

"I'm a ginger, dear."

"Yeah, but you're, like, really, _really_ pale. Like you'd burst into flames like a vampire if you stepped into direct sunlight."

She shot you a glare that had to have killed before. One of those that, once upon a time, used to send chills down your spine, and now merely amused you. You'd stopped fearing her long ago.

You smiled innocently. "No offense."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I'm a ginger. A _Scottish_ ginger. We are a peculiar kind."

"Well, that's true," you said with a teasing smile, earning you another glare. "I like it." She raised an eyebrow, skeptical. You shrugged. "I do. Your skin's really pretty."

You moved your hand up her body, over her flat, freckled stomach, over the small mounds of her breasts and her protruding collar bone.

"It's so soft." You chuckled. "Like a baby's."

Rowena sighed, annoyed.

"There's freckles everywhere." You traced them with your finger down her arm, then moved back to her stomach, poked it. She twitched, an unwilling smile breaking out on her mouth. Giggling, you repeated, _"Everywhere,"_ and booped the tip of her nose.

"Stop it."

"Or what?"

"I will punish you."

"Oh, really?" You grinned, expectant. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that would teach a bad girl like you a lesson," she said.

Your heart jumped, thighs rubbed against one another for friction. "Should I be scared?"

"You should be terrified."

"Mm. Sounds great." You rubbed your finger over her lips, itching to taste them, to nip them. "Do I get to bite you afterwards?"

Rowena licked her lips, tongue grazing the tip of your finger. Teasing. "If you're good."

"No promises, but I'll try."

As much as you loved her skin pale, you loved it even more when it was purple.

After all, every artist admired their handiwork.


End file.
